To Follow Your Light
by ChibiVampirePanda
Summary: She swore herself to his side, but Nova wants something good for Lloyd. Except for the fact that she's a bad influence herself... Not to mention the ninja aren't really helping her cause. (THIS IS NOT LLOYD/OC.)
1. Chapter 1

_Chibi: OUT WITH THE OLD IN WITH THE NEW! MAN, AM I PUMPED! MOUNTAIN DEW VOLTAGE AND A NINJAGO MARATHON HAS ME PUMPED TO WRITE AGAIN WOO!ZANE! ZANE WHHHYYYY? THE ROBOT LOVE FEEELLLLSSSSSSSSS! MY HEART! MY KOKORO! THE PAAAAAAIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN... JAY/NYA FOREVER!_

_Normal warnings though: Language, random ass shit (see? I warned you) and a case of the slight derps in both Nova and Lloyd's case. (Nova=Narrator.) Nova is not the case of a star, but rather the Native American translation which means one who chases butterflies._

_ON WITH THE SHOW~!_

...

"WHAT? YOU MEAN THOSE NINJAS TIED YOU UP THERE AND LEFT YOU? WHAT THE FRAK? WHAT THE MOTHERFLUFFING FRAK!" I grabbed the tiny boy up in my arms and squeezed him tightly, ignoring the slight whimpers of pain. "Don't you worry little man! I'll be your big sister and help you out! We'll rob every candy store from here to Ninjago City! I'LL BE YOUR RIGHT HAND MAN- ER, WOMAN. THEY WILL QUAKE IN FEEEEAAARRRRRRR."

"Uhhh... thank you?"

Okay, so I found this kid hanging from a pole... or roof. Or something.

I can't remember, but then again my memory sucks.

But this kid is so cute! He's trying so hard to be evil and IT'S THE DAMN CUTEST THING I'VE SEEN!

I set him down and fixed his clothes and hair with a small smile. "So, what's your name?"

"Lloyd Garmadon."

That should sound familiar...

Oh well. It's not like it's anything important.

I think.

Is it?

OH LOOK! A BUTTERFLY~! (A/N: There's a reason for this.)

"LET'S CHASE THAT BUTTERFLY LITTLE GUY!" I grabbed his hand and dragged him behind me, ignoring every protest spewed by the tiny Lord Garmadon.

Okay now I know that sounds familiar...

...

"What's your name? If you're gonna folow me around and be my evil right hand, should I know your name?" I blinked at Lloyd from over the small carton of food I had managed to procure at the signal of the little lord's rumbling stomach. I didn't have the heart to tell him that I actually bought it. But he sat there and ate it, being none the wiser to what I had done. "That's what the really evil lords do, right?"

"Hmmmmmmm... Fair enough- I mean... " I gave him a slightly panicked look. "Ahem, I mean if you want to learn my name then you- no that's not it... uhhhhhhh..."

"THERE'S THAT LITTLE THIEF! GET HIM!"

The skeleton garbed boy screeched softly in fear, startling me and making me drop my little tub of rice. "Lloyd? What the he- ARE THOSE THE NINJA THAT TIED YOU UP?"

He met my eyes and nodded, huddling closer. I glared daggers into those running- wait holy shit they're not after Lloyd. There was another thief running with what I presumed to be a bag of money, the ninja chasing him down and as I kept watching, they tackled him down and began dragging him back to Ninjago knows where. I wrapped an arm around the boy and kept watch until all four of the ninja were out of sight. I released him after that and gave him a concerned look. Lloyd had assumed the turtle position; his head tuckered down and shoulders raised up, his eyes darting everywhere. Blinking, I poked him on his head.

"They're gone now. It wasn't you they were after..."

"Wooo..."

"What did you steal?" I tilted my head as his blonde covered nutshell ducked and his hands got stuck in his pockets. His head jerked towards a shady alley and I blinked, setting my backpack down and walking over, to peek quickly over the corner and behold a long piece of wood with a bunch of scribble like carvings in the staff. A tiny ring was on the side with a feather charm colored with reds, yellows and oranges. This thing looked professionally made, if not at least a decade old. The wood was still really polished and it looked like it could be good for smacking the shit out of someone. I grabbed it and scurried back over, picking Lloyd up for the tightest hug ever (he said something about his ribs breaking under the pressure). "YOU ARE SUCH A SHINY PERSON! YOU STAY SHINY YOU! STAY SHINY! IMMA FOLLOW YOU TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH!"

I paused.

"Where did you steal it from?"

"Some abandoned temple."

"Oh you are just a _treat_." I ruffled his hair.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chibi: Chapter two! I know I skipped around a bunch, but to write these chapters I need to rewatch Ninjago and... well... Rise of the Snakes is hard to find. So I'm working this chapter off of memory... Apologies if it's not really that long._

_On With The Show~!_

_..._

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"...No. Yes. I don't really know."

"BUT YOU SAID-"

"I KNOW I SAID CLIMBING A MOUNTAIN WAS GOOD FOR CHARACTER BUILDING OKAY. I KNOW. IT'S A LESSON I NOW REGRET." Lloyd and I trudged up the mountain, freezing our asses off in the process. I was using my wacking stick as a walking stick, tucking Lloyd closer to keep him warm. The little blonde still shivered violently, murmuring about the ninja and revenge. I frowned and kept moving forward, not really paying attention to where I was going.

That is-

"_AUUUGGGGHHHHHHHDAMMITWHATTHEHELLDIDITRIPOVER?!"_

Lloyd, the little smidge that he is, pulled a lever and down I dropped, hitting my head on a few rocks along the way.

I blacked out.

...

When I woke up, there were snakes.

Big ones, little ones, and it was kind of... Well, I wanna say freaky but it was still cool. I sat up and blinked at them, my gaze darting around to find Lloyd next to what I assumed was the head honcho snake. He was in the middle of his maniacal laughter, the honcho looking a little on the dizzy side while a group of Serpentine surrounded them. After a while Lloyd stopped, ordering the snakes to pick me up. I smacked the with my stick and used said piece of wood to stand, albeit a bit wobbly.

"Now those ninja can get what's coming to them, but first..."

...

"WE STEAL ALL THE CAAANNNNNDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

I watched as he cackled evilly and briefly wondered what the fuck got into my head when I said I'd be this kid's big sister. Now, stealing from candy stores I can understand, but sadly involving ancient ground dwelling serpents wasn't the image in my head at the time. Regardless, I twirled my stick and walked around, making sure everything went off without a hitch. When the one brave villager decided to attack me because _hey, this chick is tiny and probably can't fight worth a shit_, I answered with a roundhouse kick to the face and began climbing to the roof of the nearby building to get a better view.

That's when the _dragons _came.

Fuck me.

Ninja dropped down like bosses and I leapt down from the building, landing behind them and stalking silently to see what their objective was. These were the guys who hung Lloyd up. The ones who let those villagers throw vegetables at a little-

Oh these sons of bitches are GOING DOWN.

I whistled shrilly for any nearby Serpentine to hear and walked out from my hiding place, stick twirling again. The ninja had turned and drawn their weapons on sight, positions tense and ready to go. I smiled sweetly at them. "Howdy boys. Lovely weather we're having here, eh?"

"Who are you?"

"Nova. Who are you?"

"I'm Ka-"

"He's the red ninja. We're all here to kick your ass, and the Serpentine." The black one piped up. I sucked in a breath and dug my nails into the stick, grasping it harder than before. "Or do you want to surrender?"

"Fuck you." Lightning whipped at me blindly and I sidestepped the electric attack, eyes narrowed when two of the four began to run forward with a loud battlecry. I lashed out and smacked the blue one in the face while ducking and dodging the golden sword the red one thrust at me. "Since we were so rudely interrupted, still mind telling me your name Firefly?"

"Firefly?"

"It's a start." I shrugged and swept the staff under his feet, but he jumped and dodged the attack.

"It's Kai."

"Kai... hm. I like Firefly better." I dodged another blade swipe, another lightning blast. It was when I moved forward to knock the blue one in the head that I found out I couldn't move.

And why is that?

Because someone froze my feet to the ground.

"What the fuck-" Something cracked against the back of my head and I black out again, the last thing in sight being a few of the Hypnobrai foot soldiers.

...

"They're dead."

"Nova-"

"Lloyd. They are DEAD. I HATE NINJA." I huddled into a tiny ball in the corner and sighed, listening as Lloyd and the General began making plans for a treehouse.


End file.
